The proposal is concerned with the isolation and characterization of the slow-reacting-substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A) from cat paws after sensitization with 48/80, and the biochemical mechanism of conversion of prostaglandin endoperoxides (PGG2 and PGH2) into prostaglandin X.